


Wandering Halls

by Shmin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, High School, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit is Phil's Son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmin/pseuds/Shmin
Summary: Based off a dream I had but with these characters:Techno Chan must uncover a murderer oooo spooky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Wandering Halls

**Author's Note:**

> I vaguely remember some details so if it's choppy it's because I don't remember most of it
> 
> Possible gore warning at "He didn’t stop, Techno turned the corner and his eyes met [SPOILER]’s blindingly purple ones." and ending at "[SPOILER] nodded at Techno before the younger let out his last breath, surprise really aided in whatever just happened."
> 
> It's pretty obvious with the lack of characters I set up for this but I certainly didn't expect to get shanked

Technoblade groaned, patting down the school uniform and swinging the pigtails behind his shoulders. The school gates were just ahead of him, open for him to waltz right in.

He’d been told that there was a dangerous individual on school grounds and he was to get rid of this person. It was definitely a student, Techno was told that they were on school grounds that night. The culprit had written a letter to the police that this was their best chance to catch them.

Stuffing away the phone, Techno crossed the field and quickly slowed down as he spotted a student standing at the top of the steps looking at their phone.

His eyes began to look over the boy, his posture was relaxed and his nervous tapping probably meant he was waiting for someone. Other than that, Techno couldn’t tell must since his hair covered most of his face. However, the stranger seemed to have heard Techno approaching sooner than people usually did and looked up to meet Techno’s gaze.

“Hello, you’re coming in late, what’s up?” the deep voice asked, Techno relaxed his posture and tilted his head.

He kept his eyes to the taller’s, “I’m looking for a friend, got drunk in class and got lost.” His voice was raised, it was more androgynous than feminine but it was the best he could muster so late into the night.

The other hummed, holding out a hand, “I’m waiting on a friend,” a nervous chuckle, “My name’s Will, your’s?”

Techno took the hand, “Quylla,” he blurted out, shaking Will’s hand and moving to walk past him.

“I need to go get that idiot before they bust a pipe, hope your friend arrives soon,” he dismissed, trudging past the entrance and heading down the hall just to escape Will’s eyesight. He immediately paused once he made sure no one would see him, taking the chance to calm down and remember the story he’d constructed for himself thus far.

What kind of name was Quylla anyway?

Walking down the halls with his head on a swivel, looking around for anyone to talk to and list down as a suspect.

The halls were large and empty past the locker rooms, empty classrooms lining the walls and creating an eerily desolate environment. It sent shivers down Techno’s spine, every step he took created a cacophony of noise that echoed back to him. It reminded him of the time, he needed to be faster.

Disregarding the other floors as all rooms beyond the first floor were locked off according to the instructions. Approaching a different door, he reached for the handle before hearing steps approaching.

Turning, sharp, red eyes scoured the halls he’d just walked through.

Movement from the nearest staircase forced him to duck into a classroom as quietly as he could, leaving his loud shoes by the exit door. Techno’s ears strained to hear through the door.

Footsteps approached the door he was previously at, a wheeling sound following it. A quick peek out the small window of the door provided him a look at whoever had scared him into a random classroom.

The man was definitely shorter than Will, but he wore a much different uniform and had straight, blonde hair pooling at his shoulders. The baby blue eyes contrasted with Will’s, or so Techno thought. Now that he thought about it, Techno didn’t remember Will’s eye color. It hadn’t really jumped out at him to remember something so trivial, Techno sometimes hated his own color so he guessed he shouldn’t be commenting on others’.

Techno recognized the uniform to be one of the maintenance staff’s, paired with another peek that revealed his wheeling a tire, he realized that he’d been hiding from a harmless worker the entire time.

He huffed, begrudgingly walking back out and scaring the man.

“Oh, sh- uh, I almost locked you in there!” the man exclaimed, his poorly covered swear elicited a chuckle out of the pinkette. Techno shrugged, apologizing half-heartedly, and slipped his shoes back on. The older peered down curiously, “Those were yours? Why’d you take them off?”   
  


Techno stood back up, patting down the skirt again, “The noise hurt my head so I just left them.”

It was a viable excuse, although he did endure a lecture for it because it was improper to walk around in socks at school apparently. He was about to slip out the doors behind him before two others came up and barged into the conversation.

The pair wore similar uniforms, both the standard male ones for their high school and had similar features. Obviously, they were related in some way, probably brothers.

One had a bandana wrapped around their head and shaggy, black hair that got into his eyes. He was shorter than his counterpart by a few inches. The other was blonde and had a white hoodie over his uniform, bright blue eyes contrasting with his, presumably, brother’s nearly black ones.

If they didn’t have similar face shapes and facial features, he would’ve guessed they were from opposite sides of the world.

“Phil, are you talking off a poor girl’s ear? It’s almost 12 am, leave her alone,” the shorter chuckled, giving Techno a sympathetic look. Techno sighed with relief, nodding in thanks to the shorter. The maintenance worker, or Phil, snorted and rolled his eyes as he turned his attention to the newcomers. Taking note of the pair, Techno made sure they kept a safe distance from him and Phil.

The blonde greeted Techno kindly, “I’m Punz, don’t know how you got yourself into being lectured by Phil but it’s probably not your fault.”

Techno nodded, “It wasn’t too bad. Are you two brothers?”

A loud groan came out of the shorter, “Is it that obvious? I need less blondes in my life and more Gogys.”

Punz chuckled, lightly hitting his brother’s head, “Yeah, that’s Sapnap and he’s younger.”

Phil quickly got to berating Punz about hitting his brother, although Punz retorted by bringing up Phil’s tendency to pinch his son’s cheeks at every given moment. Overall, it wasn’t much better than listening to Phil telling him he should wear his shoes at all time while in school.

He coughed to attract their attention, “Well, I’ll get going then,” with that, he turned and pushed open the door.

That was probably the longest amount of time he’d ever taken to open a single door, he made a note to still watch over Phil. It’d always been assumed the recent criminal activity was all one person as it was sparse between the discovery of bodies but it could’ve been two. Anything was possible if it was a student getting away with so many murders in a school building.

The fresh air filled Techno’s lungs like a cigarette to an addict, he wanted to relax but also knew the cost of that could be his life.

It also could’ve been his dignity because as he jolted back to reality, someone ran straight into him.

Quick reflexes allowed him to swing his leg back and swivel on the other while leaning back, the person that ran into him had unfortunately fallen right onto the spot Techno was previously. He scowled, pulling his foot out from under the lanky body.

Blonde hair was paired with the traditional male uniform and the twig of a body sat up while spitting swears under his breath. Phil, Punz and Sapnap rushed out the door to see what the sudden thud was. Fortunately, Techno had already fixed his face to show a complacent expression and he was pulling his pigtails.

“Tommy, were you not looking again?” Phil asked, tone taking a fatherly one toward the other blonde. Tommy, apparently, whined something that Techno couldn’t be bothered to pay any attention to. He just couldn’t get away from these people for one second.

Half listening to the conversation, Techno looked around and took in their surroundings.

They were somewhere between the entrance and the back exit, there was a car parked strangely in the grass. It was missing a tire, probably the one Phil had wheeled over, but seemed fine otherwise. Although, the tires were pumped to the point that if he really tried, he could probably crawl under the car.

This entire area was closed off except for one side that lead to the field he had crossed to get to the entrance, the indent in the building was odd but he wasn’t an architect so he couldn’t really judge.

Currently, Techno had his back to the open field and to the right, relative to the building, would be the back exit. If he backed up a few steps, he could probably see the entrance and Will if he wasn’t still waiting on his friend. Tuning back into the conversation, Techno backed off three steps.

“Anyway, what are you all doing here so late?”

Sapnap launched into a spiel, “My buddy Dream had a project and now he’s off to get a few friends cause he’s planning a sleepover tonight.” Punz backed up this, complaining about the number of people that’d be at said sleepover.

“You can come, maybe we can hang out more,” Punz offered, despite still not knowing Techno’s name. Techno accepted, being too nervous to reject the offer.

Phil bent down, starting to place the tire, “Tire popped here, and I’m driving Tommy home so we were stuck until I could get this replaced.” Tommy promptly began to complain about how late it was and that he had to sit in a classroom by himself and do homework.

They moved on quickly, Techno finding it a bit confusing but it was a good change from the awkward conversation topic of being at a nearly empty school in the middle of the night. It was a relieving change from having to actually pay attention to another useless conversation that would be forgotten within hours.

Techno’s gaze drifted away from the group, the brothers dialing ‘Dream’ and the father-son duo talking about dinner. Will left school grounds, the gates were half-closed for some reason.

Thoughts and theories flew through his mind, spacing out as he thought about who out of those he’d seen so far could be capable of so many murders. Realistically, anyone was capable of murder but not every murderer invites themselves into conversations with multiple possible witnesses.

Once he reminded himself that he wasn’t just looking through a case file and had to be present, his head snapped back to the group.

The sudden appearance of four more people caused him to excuse himself from the group, “I’ll tag along to the sleepover in a bit, I just need to do something real quick.”

Techno wandered off to the back exit, wondering if someone was hiding there.

He felt the weapons inside his sweater weigh him down, something in his gut told him to turn back. To run back to safety, going alone was dangerous and could get him killed.

He didn’t stop, Techno turned the corner and his eyes met Will’s blindingly purple ones. No words were spoken, all Techno would process was the blade suddenly cutting through the skin on his neck.

Blood surged to his throat and choked him, his vision was filled with red as his own blood spilled out of him. Techno numbly registered grabbing Wilbur’s wrist and twisting, causing the taller to hiss lowly. As expected, Wilbur dropped the knife but he also roughly grabbed Techno’s throat.

Lodging his pinkie into the open wound, Wilbur shoved Techno against the building’s wall and pulled away.

Searing pain filled Techno’s nerves, his body overdosing on adrenaline just to keep him alive. He managed to place his foot on the knife, kicking it over to himself just before Wilbur could reach it. That seemed to set the brunette off, Wilbur glared at Techno with a fiery heat that made him forget he was bleeding out.

Wilbur backed away, knowing Techno was too weak to do anything at that point, he looked down at his work.

A large gash was placed at the very bottom of Techno’s neck, him jamming his finger into the cut definitely left a nasty sight. Blood covered the nice uniform, it was nice while it was clean and Wilbur probably would’ve reused the fabric for a handkerchief if it wasn’t splattered with Techno’s blood.

He had many things to say, but if he said anything that would probably alert the group of people down a few meters away and if he got close then Techno could lodge the knife into Wilbur’s chest.

Wilbur nodded at Techno before the younger let out his last breath, surprise really aided in whatever just happened. He knew Techno was familiar somehow but he couldn’t quite place it, not even now. He’d have to undo the childish pigtails for Wilbur to connect the dots, Quylla definitely didn’t ring any bells. Immense danger radiated off the seemingly harmless pinkette anyway, Wilbur needed to check if he was just paranoid or if his assumption was right.

Fuck, he’d be doomed if those idiots decided to trail after Techno.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe Techno Chan is fucking dead


End file.
